Issue 28
Issue 28 is part 4 of Volume 5: The Best Defense. The Walking Dead #28 Comic Vine.Amputation, Issue 28, page 9; Ear bit off, Issue 28, page 10; Rape, Issue 28, page 20 Plot Synopsis Rick, Glenn and Michonne are in The Governor's office. Gabe, The Governor's right hand man, is pointing a gun at Rick. It's revealed that they are going to feed the Prison survivors to the zombies, like they did to the helicopter crash survivors. Michonne calls The Governor sick, and he tells her to be quiet. He tells them that they'll die if they try to get out. He wants to talk, before the fight begins, and if he gets interrupted, his bodyguards will shoot them. The Governor asks Rick and the others some questions. He tells them about the helicopter survivors, and how they fed their zombies with them. The Governor knows that Rick and others do have some kind of place to live, and wants to know everything about it. Rick lies saying they found the riot suits from dead bodies, and that there isn't a place where they have been staying. The Governor doesn't believe him, and Bruce Cooper, one of his bodyguards, shoves Rick's head down onto the desk. He says that Rick doesn't understand how serious the situation is. The Governor says that he'll always get what he wants, and he cuts Rick's hand off with his knife. Meanwhile, two men, Harold and Eugene are fighting in the middle of a zombie group. The Governor has an evil smirk on his face. Rick is about to black out and mumbles that he'll kill all of them. Michonne jumps on The Governor. She bites off his ear but the Bruce captures her. He asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick must be taken to Dr. Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. Rick is taken to Dr. Stevens' office. Stevens enquires about The Governor's bleeding ear, but he says that Rick has to be patched up first. Dr. Stevens asks if Rick is one of the arena fighters, The Govenor answers that he asks the questions and that Dr. Stevens should do his job. Dr. Stevens calls Alice, his assistant, to come help, because Rick has lost alot of blood. The Governor's bleeding stops, and he leaves, and says that he wants Rick's riot suit, so Dr. Stevens should not damage it. After he leaves, Stevens asks Rick "what have they done to you?". Meanwhile, Glenn is crying in his cell. Later, The Governor is watching the zombies eat human flesh. Cooper interupts him, and informs him that Michonne has been tied up. In her cell, Michonne is talking to herself, how she can't get the ropes off. The Governor comes in, and tells Bruce to take off her pants then tells him to leave. The Governor is about to rape Michonne. In the Woodbury hospital, Rick wakes up. He discovers, when rubbing his eyes, that his right hand is missing and the nub is covered with bandages. Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Michonne *Philip (a.k.a. The Governor) *Gabe *Bruce Cooper *Harold *Eugene *Dr. Stevens Deaths None Trivia *First Appearance of Harold *First Appearance of Eugene *First Appearance of Dr. Stevens *In this issue, Rick's hand is chopped off by The Governor. *The riot suits that Glenn and Magie found back in Issue 25 prove to have a drawback: they draw too much attention from other Survivors and give the Governor reason to suspect that Rick's group has some kind of fortified headquarters worth taking over. Worse still, it also gives strong clues about the nature and probable locations of those headquarters. Those drawbacks will prove fatal later on (circa Issue 43). Notes Category:Walking Dead Issues